Hot guys in my bath tub
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Maryse Summers jus wanted an ordinary summer holiday with Pot Noodles and anime , but instead she got stuck babysitting three supernatural children who turn into hot guys when they touch water! Rating Currently a T, not likely to change. OC involved, hopefully not Mary-sues
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this Idea from god knows where and decided to write it. It actually looks pretty good and I really hope there is no Mary-Sues XD I'd d love to start a trend of stories like this, there's just something about chibi!Characters. Anyway go on and read this baby.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. Just a love for Snake and a hate for Claude in Hannah.**

The day I found those 3 little monsters started off as a normal day. It was the end of the School year in the UK and I was walking home. The weather was surprisingly hot for England and I was boiling in my schools classic dark green blazer. But as I was walking down the little lane past the corner shop, I heard sniffling. That stopped me in my tracks. I followed the quiet noise and was quite surprised by what I found in the bushes. There were three slightly strange children in the bushes.

The first had browny black hair and golden eyes, the next had electric green eyes and red, not ginger, red hair. The last one had raven black hair and red eyes. And one more thing about them was that they were all extremely adorable. I practically squealed when I knelt down beside them.

"Hey there, what are you guys doing out here on your own?" I said quietly.

I didn't expect an answer. I did get one, just not the one I was looking for.

"M-m-mommy?" The red haired one said quietly.

I gaped as the kid reached for me.

"Mommy!" He said, this time more certain.

"No, no, sorry kid, I ain't your mommy." I said, ruffling his hair.

"M-mommy." He said again, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh shit." I said quietly. "Um... errgh…. Sure, that's right, I'm your mom."

The baby giggled and I quietly questioned my sanity. I can't go around telling little kids I'm there mom!

"M-mommy." Another voice said, followed by another mommy from a different voice.

The other two reached for me as well, making me freeze. Why on earth do they think I'm there Mom? I don't even look remotely like them, I mean; I have brown hair and eyes, whilst these kids have all different hair and eye colours.

"Uhhh, Maryse, what are you doing?"

I turned my head to see my older sister, Elizabeth. Before I go on with the story, let me tell you about my sister. I don't hate her, she just is evry annoying. She cakes on a load of make-up every day and spends hours getting ready for school. She has a different boyfriend every month. She acts nice to me unless her friends are around, and that's what really bugs me. I really hope she was going to be nice to me right now.

"I found these kids in this bush. I think they've been abandoned." I told her quietly, motioning to them.

She looked into the bush and gasped.

"They're-they're-they're ADORABLE!" She squealed, glomping him.

The red eyed one managed to escape my sister's strong grasp but the others weren't so lucky. The red one began to wail pitifully.

"Don't cry little boy, mommy Lizzie will look after you now." She said happily , but that only seemed to make him wail harder.

"Mommy!" He called unhappily.

"Um… Elizabeth , I think you should let them go." I said slowly, biting my lip.

"Oh right." She said, releasing them.

"Come on, I think we should take them home."

O/O

We actually got home pretty quickly. I had the golden eyed one in my arms, he was pretty clingy, the red one was being carried by my sister, and he wasn't in the least bit happy. The black haired one walked on his own, he seemed pretty smug at that. Since they were now in our house, I decided to give them their own nicknames. The red eyed one I decided to call Kaname, after Kaname from Vampire Knight. They both seemed aloof in their own way. The red- haired one I decided to call Kurama, simply because of the bright red hair. And the golden eyed one I decided to call Coyte since he kept falling asleep on my, just like Starrk in Bleach.

My sister had ran away upstairs to do god knows what, so I put them on the sofa with me. I put Spongebob on the TV (What kid doesn't like Spongebob?) whilst I waited for my mother to come home from work. By the time she had come home, they'd all fallen asleep on me, Kurama in my lap and the others on either side of me.

"Yoo-hoo I'm home!" My mother sang

For as long as I can remember, my mother has been the most bubbly and eccentric I have ever met. She works at an Old Peoples Home and her hobby is spontaneous Zumba dancing.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey Mary, did your sister get herself pregnant? Or have you just adopted some kids." She said with a smile

"I found them in the bushes. They seem to think I'm their mom." I informed her.

She nodded happily in sat down in her pleather armchair.

"That's nice, have you fed them?" She asked.

I nodded, I had in fact, gave them some biscuits from my not-so-secret stash of biscuits.

"Wake them up and give them a bath. They've been outside for who knows how long, haven't they?" She told me

I nodded then slowly slipped my right arm away from Kaname's grip. He blinked sleepily at me and I smiled at him before waking the others.

"Come on, it's bath time." I told them.

I took them to my room first and sat them on my bed. They looked around my room in wonder and I couldn't blame them. My walls were extremely colourful since they were filled with my favourite bands, animes and drawing. My bed was messy and strewn over my bed ere pillows of different varieties, including my life size on of Gin Ichimaru. I got out some old shirts of mine they could probably wear and also grabbed some towels from the airing cupboard. They were wearing some strange nightgown sort of things, like what chibi!America wore when England and France found him in Hetalia. I picked up Coyte and headed to the bathroom, the rest of them in tow.

I gingerly put them in the tub of steaming hot water and there was suddenly a loud pop and smoke filled the room. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the bath tub. Instead of three criminally cute children in the water, there were three good-looking, naked guys. If this were an anime, my nose would be bleeding right about then.

**And that's it, more characters will appear, including Will, The Undertaker and maybe Ciel and I know in Britain we say mummy not mommy buy I really find mummy quite weird even though I used to say it XD Please read and review if you want to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mmm back! And so soon already! I hope this isn't rubbish and I'm sorry if I accidently type something strange. I just started watching Sherlock today and I'm nearly finished with episode 2 XD So on with the story! Not much happens in this chapter but…. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I did buy my friend volume 1 and volume 2 though so aren't I nice?**

I stared at them for who knows how long. I mean, normal children don't spontaneously turn into hot guys whenever they take a bath. I think. But anyway, once the shock had worn off, embarrassment came. My face reddened and I put my face onto my knees and huddled myself into a corner.

"What on earth is she doing?" A voice said, it was slightly feminine but I could tell it was a mans.

"Your stupidity overwhelms me, reaper."

I gulped and turned my head slightly to see bright red hair and a bare butt. I blushed harder and turned my head back

"C-can y-y-you please use the t-towels or at l-least get behind the s-s-shower curtain?" I mumbled quietly, but they seemed to hear me.

"Buuut why. Anyone would want to see Bassie over here in the nude. And might I say, he has the biggest and longest-"

"Do not be so crude, reaper."

"Just put a fricking towel on!" I yelled

"Ugh, fine. A lady should not be seen naked anyway."

I waited patiently, my blush beginning to fade.

"We are adequately dressed now." A new voice said.

I turned and took the time to study them (even though my blush flared up again.).Kurama, as I had named him, now had really long and flowy hair as well as red glasses he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Kaname had long bangs and nails with a charming smile on his face. Coyte's hair looked incredibly styled and he had also pulled out a pair of glasses.

"We're sorry for the trouble, miss; we didn't mean to cause a fiasco." Coyte said, with a fangirl-screaming-worthy smile plastered on his face. My blush almost went redder.

"It's okay, now how the hell are you this old now?" I demanded with a slight glare.

"Revenge." Kaname answered simply and it was clear I wasn't getting any more out of him yet. (You'll find out soon my lovelies :D)

"Okay then, I guess, um, so what are your real names. I mean, if you have any, of course?"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis." Said Kaname

"Grell Sutcliff. Pleasure." Said Kurama

"I am Claude Faustus, miss." Said Coyte.

Okay, that's one question of the list, I thought, now only a few more.

"If you can turn older, then why don't you stay older or at least not call me 'mommy'."

"Well, miss, we only turn older if water touches a certain, ah, private place on our bodies." Claude explained awkwardly.

"And when we're little brats we don't have our memories of when we're in our actual bodies. And if I might say, if you're my mother then I'd gladly commit sinful incest with you." Grell said flirtatiously.

"You are being disgusting again, reaper."

I frowned at that, why was Grell being called Reaper. The only 'reaper' she could tink of were Shingiami-sama, Botan and the Soul Reapers.

"What do you mean by reaper?" I asked.

"Grim Reaper, of course. Not only am I the fabulous burnette butler, I am also the most fantastic Grim Reaper you will ever meet!" He said and I swore I heard Sebastian mutter 'as if'.

"He means to say, he is a Grim Reaper, he collects the souls of the dead and review their memories to see whether they may live or die." Sebastian then explained and it crossed my mind on how he knew all of this. I decided not to ask, if he wasn't a Grim Reaper then he could be anything else. Hopefully not a sparkly vampire.

"When will you turn back?" I asked

"It could be anywhere from a day, an hour, or even in two-"

Claude was cut off abruptly when they turned back into cute little kids again, their towels falling over the bodies, making them look ruffled in the most adorable way.

O/O

A few days later, I took my new found 'children' into town to get them some new clothes. It was when we were walking down past the art shop I heard a giddy voice call my name.

"Hee hee ~Miss Reynolds~"

I turned and looked in surprise , recognising the voice.

"Mr Taker?"

**AND IM FINISHING THERE! Sorry the chapters are so shot, but this seemed like a good time to finish. Virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who 'Mr Taker' is! :3 Please read and review, I know you guys are out there and YOURN NOT REVIEWING! Please for me? :3 I'll need something to spur me on soon, otherwise updates will get progressively longer. SO pleas review, even if its anonymously! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Already you're getting another chapter you lucky peeps! This is mainly because the next update will either be late on Friday night or early Saturday morning. XD I tend to write these in school so sorry if there's something weird going on. Having to try and stop your friends reading what you're writing is hard! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Butler nor do I own any other anime or Sherlock. I'm just a crazy, villain loving Fangirl who really has nothing else to do than Fangirl about EVERYTHING! **

I was now looking at my tutor, Mr Taker. He was a slightly mad man who taught biology. He had silver hair that was usually in a braid of some sort and his fringe covered his eyes. He had a tendency to giggle and poke people's cheeks with his long and sharp black nails. A lot of people thought he was a crazy pervert but I knew he wasn't. He was quite nice actually.

"I see you have collected some… ~interesting pieces~." He giggled, looking at the three kids. Sebastian stood beside me, trying to be independent, Grell was tugging on my coat sleeve shyly and Claude was clutching my hand tightly.

"Oh, err, yes sir, I have." I said politely, patting Claude's head nervously.

"Indeed. Perhaps you would like to accompany to my shop, where we can have a ~niice cup o' tea." He said cheerfully, grinning again.

"O…kay. I didn't know you had a shop." I said as I began walking again, Claude clutching my hand tighter to keep up with me whilst the others followed obediently.

"Oooh yes~ teaching is only a part time job, you see." He said happily.

"Oh." I murmured.

"Well then, here we are." He said as we reached a door.

I looked up at the door and the sign, and raised an eyebrow.

"Your other job is at an Undertaker?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I won the place. Why do you think me names 'Taker'?" He said with another creepy giggle and I sweat dropped.

Mr Taker. His initials U.T. Was his actual name Undertaker? Now that's weird, and I thought my friend Narnia had a strange name. **(True Story I have a friend called Narnia, well I did. Until she started hating me.) **I stepped into the shop and looked around. It was dark, dank and depressing, but it also felt quite homey; possessions were lying about haphazardly everywhere and different varieties of coffins were set on each table. It was kind of nice.

"Just seat yerself anywhere." He said gruffly. "I'll go make some tea."

He left and I sat down. I lifted all of the kids up and then sat down myself. Grell once again climbed into my lap as the other two sat either side of me. I smiled at them; they were too damn cute.

"Undertaker, what is all the fuss?" A tired voice said.

I turned and saw a strange boy. His blue-black hair was ruffled and over one of his eyes was an eye patch. He was rubbing his eyes (eye?) blearily and he was wearing old-fashioned pyjamas. Then he finally noticed me.

"Who in the devil are you?" He demanded angrily.

"Oh, well, I'm Maryse Summers and these are my fake children." I introduced, looking down at the snoozing Grell.

"And why are you here?" He asked in the same demanding voice. I was about to answer but my hosts voice stopped me.

"She's my guest, Ciel." He said like a hyper child "I want to talk to her about those cute children of hers."

Ciel sighed and calmed down, so now he was looking at me and the kids.

"What are their names then?" Undertaker asked happily, sitting across from and the Ciel guy sitting next to me.

"Uhhh, the red one is Grell, the one on the left is Claude and the last one is Sebastian." I explained, gesturing with my right hand towards them, since Claude was gripping my left.

At that time, I didn't notice how Undertakers smile got wider or how Ciel stiffened at every name.

"Interesting names. Would you like your tea now?" Undertaker said handing me a beaker filed with tea before I even answered.

I sipped my tea quietly and then I noticed that Sebastian seemed to be struggling to say something. I leant in closer to him and smiled, making his cheeks tinge pink slightly.

"What is it?" I said quietly and he made a motion towards my tea.

I nodded in understanding and ruffled his hair.

"I think he would like some tea." I said and I was immediately handed another steaming beaker. I nodded in thanks and carefully gave it to Sebastian .But it seemed; he didn't have a very strong grip and hot tea soon was soaking into his pants. There was a loud pop and another burst of smoke. I bit my lip. How in god's name was I going to explain this?

**And I'm finishing there, aint I evil? I finally finished season1 of Sherlock and I'm on Season 2 so happiness to me! Review or I'll send Angela and Mortiary to kill you….. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am finally back, I actually had half of it written but I was swamped, it was holiday and my family were staying with us for 3 weeks. 8 people and 3 dogs is a lot of people for one house y'know. But anyway, I have a new chappie and inspiration in the form of 3 BB volumes with my favourite arc (Circus arc) and lush dessert. So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BB, never will, but maybe one day I'll write my own book or manga and your children will write fanfiction about it. How's that for inception?**

Ciel and the Undertaker were shocked, to say the least. It was kinda strange seeing Sebastian in a ripped Batman t-shirt and kid trousers that now looked tighter than David Bowies trousers**. (Yep, I made a Labyrinth reference, sue me.) ** I watched their emotions carefully, I expected shock, screams even a casual, 'What the fucking hell' but no, I got completely different emotions. The Undertaker giggled creepily and Ciel merely smirked.

"So Sebastian, this is where you've been hiding. You've been parading around as a child." He stated mockingly, making me gape at him and Sebastian.

What. The. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, young master. It was not my intention to leave you alone and defenceless." Sebastian replied with a bow, seemingly unfaltered by the comment.

"Eh?" I said, I was really confused now.

"Ah, did we not explain how we know each other?" Sebastian asked. "This is Earl Phantomive, and as you know, I am Sebastian Michalis. What you do not know, is that I am his butler." Sebastian introduced. I continued to stare.

"W-wait a frickin minute, you, you are, you're his butler?" I said my eyes as wide as saucers. "He-he. Funny joke, eh? I mean this isn't the 19th century, only Bruce Wayne has a butler nowadays."

Sebastian smirked and a chill ran down my spine.

"Perhaps it is not now, but when Ciel and I first met it was indeed in the 19th century. You see, we made a contract." Sebastian explained, now standing really, like super super really, close. **(Yep, I am giving fan service. Huzzah for me)**

"O-o-okay then, what kind of contract." I said nervously, pushing my index fingers together in a reminiscent of Hinata from Naruto.

Sebastians face was really close to mine now and I could feel his breath. I felt myself blush before I got an answer.

"A demonic one." He said and I leane back.

"Demonic huh." I said, attempting to raise one eyebrow but failing terribly. "That's kinda dramatic."

Ciel smirked and I wondered how a kid could seem so devious, I'm pretty sure kids are supposed to be cute and innocent.

"That's because I am a demon." Sebastian stated leaning even closer, I could feel his lips coming close towards me… and then there was a burst of smoke. I blinked; it seemed Sebastian had changed back. Good. He was now innocent again, the waist band on his short was a bit big and his shirt was still ripped. I don't know how to explain that.

"Well then." I said blankly. "This has been insightful, I will be going now." I said, picking up a bag.

I looked down at the three, Claude and Grell were curled up asleep and Sebastian was not far behind them. Well, this was going to be hard.

I carefully picked up Claude and just as I was about to attempt to pick up Sebastian, Ciel stopped me and picked him up instead.

"I will help you; you cannot carry them all on your own." He stated, reluctantly picking up Grell and exiting.

O/O

"Err, so, what did Sebastian mean by he was a demon." I asked curiously, as we walked down the bare road.

The sun was still up but I'm pretty sure it's still a little late, I could probably use the excuse I got distracted by the library, I do it often enough.

Ciel sighed

"He is a demon, a soul sucking demon. If it were not for… certain events, my soul would've been eaten. We made a contract, he would help me get revenge, and I would give him my soul." Ciel explained.

I frowned. "That's pointless, what about your friends and family of that time. They would've missed you, they would've cried for you."

At that time, I did not know how much my words had affected Ciel, but I could see he was hurt by it.

Finally, we reached my house. I stepped on to the step.

"Thank you for your help Ciel." I told him as he set the two down and walked away.

**AND I'M DONE, 800 FUCKING WORDS BIATCHES. I actually wrote a lot for me XD ANYWAY! Please read and review, also I set up a poll for pairings…. So if you wanna vote, VOTE! **


End file.
